No Fire
by Phantom Trekkie
Summary: It's been nearly two years since Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant. Chakotay now faces a challenge that scares him more than anything in the Delta Quadrant ever did. Hinted J/C.


**Author's Note: This is a one shot featuring Seven of Nine and Chakotay. If you're a J/C fan, you're going to love this. However, if you are a 7/C fan, I highly doubt you will enjoy this. As always, please send your reviews. I would be most interested to hear what you think. If you have any suggestions, please contact me. I'm always ready for a challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: Voyager, or any of its characters. (**I will, however, save up my money to buy Chakotay. –drools-**)**

***

Chakotay fingered the stem of his wine glass nervously. He was meeting Seven of Nine at this little café right around the corner from the Eiffel Tower, where they would have a glorious view of the city from the balcony where Chakotay had chosen a table. In a clear, glass vase on the center of the table was a single, light pink rose, and beside that were two tall candles.

Chakotay knew that after this date with Seven, things would never be the same again. Their lives would be different; for better, for worse. He didn't really know for sure how things would go from here. All he knew was that it would be different. Of course, his life was already different. It had been different ever since…

"Good evening, Chakotay." Seven stated with a hint of love in her voice. Chakotay jumped up from his chair, and pulled Seven's chair out for her.

"You jumped." Seven noticed.

Chakotay chuckled. "You scared me half to death, Seven," he admitted. Seven furrowed her eyebrow and ocular implant together, obviously thinking deeply on something.

"What are you thinking about, Seven? You look preoccupied."

Seven tilted her head to the right a little bit; a habit that made her nearly irresistibly charming. "You said I scared you half to death the last time we met. If I scared you half to death then, and half to death now, then you should be dead." Seven stated, with a serious expression set on her face.

Chakotay couldn't help but laugh heartily. "Oh, Seven. It's a figure of speech. I've said that plenty of times; I should have died years ago."

"These human 'figures of speech' are quite complicated, not to mention rather pointless." Seven pointed out.

"True, true." Chakotay's smile faded, and once again he fiddled with the stem of his glass. Seven of Nine must have noticed the gesture, and stared at him curiously, as if trying to find the answer to questions she had not yet asked.

"Is Voyager being sent on a dangerous mission?" she asked. Chakotay looked at her, quite stricken by the sudden question.

"No," he replied. "What makes you think that?"

"You are usually quiet and uncomfortable around me if Voyager is being sent away to a potentially dangerous mission. I assumed that, since you were stroking the stem of your wine glass nervously, this was the case. Apparently, it is not."

Chakotay smiled slightly. Good ol' Seven, always being so observant.

"Ah, no. Voyager's not being sent away on a dangerous mission. In fact, we don't have anything scheduled until next week; and that is only a brief mission to scan a nebula in Proxima Centauri." Chakotay replied calmly. He had to keep his cool, he knew, or else this date would end in a disaster. Not that it might end that way anyways.

"Oh, I see. What is causing you trouble, then?" Seven asked as she placed her napkin in her lap.

Chakotay flushed a deep scarlet. It had always been hard for Seven to determine when Chakotay blushed, because of his naturally dark skin. However, this time it was very easy to see the gesture Chakotay had unwillingly taken part in.

"Chakotay, is there something wrong?" Seven asked, quite concerned.

"Ah, yes. No. Maybe. I'm not really sure."

"I am…slightly confused."

The truth was, Chakotay was confused as well. He had chosen this particular date, this spot, this setting to do this. He couldn't lose confidence now that the moment was here.

"Seven, I've had the greatest two years of my life with you," Chakotay started. "I'll never be able to repay you for all of the joy you've given me."

"You have given me equal joy, Chakotay."

Chakotay smiled. "I hope so. It's been so wonderful, Seven. But…"

Seven frowned.

_Oh gosh, Seven. Don't frown. Don't look at me with those big, blue eyes of yours. Don't make this harder than it already is._

"You wish to terminate our relationship," Seven guessed. "I am curious; why?"

"Seven, it's not you. It's me. It's just…well…I…" Chakotay flushed a even deeper scarlet. It was rather embarrassing, trying to say this to Seven.

"You have lost interest in me. You have found another."

Chakotay winced. She had hit it right on the nail. He wondered for a brief moment whether or not she knew this was coming.

"Seven, it started years ago in the Delta Quadrant. I didn't think anything would ever come of it; she had told me so herself. But now, she's…started…I mean, we…" Chakotay stuttered.

Seven looked down at her hand, which was starting to shake violently. Chakotay's warm, soft, large hands covered hers, attempting to calm down the shaking.

"Admiral Janeway," Seven stated, almost in disgust. Chakotay removed his hand slowly, and put both hands in his lap, while looking down at them.

"Like I said, Seven, I never would have started this relationship if I didn't think anything would come of it. I had no idea that the Admiral would…return the feelings I've felt for _so long_."

"Do you still love me?" Seven asked.

"I…You'll always have part of my heart."

"Do you still love me, Chakotay? Yes, or no."

Chakotay looked up, saw that glorious face which he had dreamed of for two years, and then cast his eyes back to the ground.

"No," he muttered. Like a little boy in trouble, Chakotay looked up slowly without ever lifting his head up. He saw the pain in Seven's eyes, the pain that she would have to live with forever, knowing that Chakotay had taken Admiral Janeway over her.

"Then I see no need to continue this conversation," Seven said in a low voice as she stood up from the table. Chakotay stood up with her, and laid a hand on her arm.

"Seven, wait. Please."

Seven looked down at his hand, and then looked Chakotay in the eye. "Remove your hand before I…"

"Yes, yes. I know. Remove my hand before you remove my arm," Chakotay finished. Seven nodded, and made her way down the stone stairs that led to the streets of Paris.

Chakotay felt somewhat relieved that it was over, but he also felt a pang of guilt deep inside him. He had been fortunate enough to win the love of Seven of Nine, whose reputation stated that she was almost impossible for a man to have. Had he ruined their friendship? Probably. But now he could pursue the relationship with Kathryn without betraying Seven. Chakotay knew that there would always be a handsome beau at Seven's door, always someone would be waiting to have a chance with her.

Would he be able to live, knowing that he had caused Seven pain? He would have to. There was no way to reverse what he had just done; there was no way to take back his words. He didn't want to take them back, though. He had meant it when he said he didn't love her anymore. He didn't love her _romantically_, but he would always love her as a friend, as a sister. There was no more fire in their relationship.

Seeing no need to stick around and pity himself, Chakotay left the café and walked to the transport station, where he would get a transport back to San Francisco. Just as he was boarding the small shuttle, he heard someone call his name. He turned around, and was shocked to see Seven of Nine pushing her way through the crowd with great force. She approached him, and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her as well. With her hands on his chest, she pushed herself away.

"You are correct," she said. "There is no fire left. Goodbye, Chakotay."

~THE END~


End file.
